


【壳花】明月向北

by bupleuri



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupleuri/pseuds/bupleuri
Summary: 2018/6/8爱过这两篇私信问的人比较多就补了，别的有时间会整理成文包
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, 壳花
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【壳花】明月向北

这篇是个废稿，本来是弃掉的，想了想今天糖这么多还是填一哈混个更...

瞎编 请务必不要上升任何人和队伍 

**OOC/三禁  
**

1.

他清楚地记得那个日子。

李相赫第一次见到韩王浩喝醉是在16年11月的月底。首尔的初冬气温骤降，连夜间毗邻的大厦都嵌着阴寒的轮廓。大约是世界赛连冠有点儿飘，队里一行人居然吵吵闹闹地要去喝酒。李相赫怕冷，拒绝了队友的邀请，却在rank排队的间隙接到了裴俊植的电话，喊他出去接个人。

“谁？”

“你过来就知道了，”ad的声音里憋着笑意，背景音是乱糟糟的夜店嘈杂，和寂静的训练室形成了鲜明的对比，“我们通宵，不方便送他回去。”

“那就早上带回来。”

“小孩子，待会儿我们喝多了可就没人看着他了，”那边似乎是拍了一下桌子，然后传来划酒拳闹哄哄的笑声，“快来吧Faker大人，这趟你非来不可。”

别无他法，在ad的催促下，他只好草草裹了一件外套赶了过去。所幸这家夜店所在的位置离SKT的基地不算太遥远，步行一刻钟也能慢吞吞地走到。隔着厚重的金属大门，他在震耳欲聋的电音里顿了一步，还是推门走了进去。

他不喜欢这种灯红酒绿的声色场所，闹且杂，同他一丝不苟的性格相悖。这并不是说他信奉教条主义，而是相较之，他更喜欢规律的、严谨的、目标明确的生活，他也实在无法理解人们究竟为何能从这样的地方获得乐趣——纵声、纵色、纵/欲，感官与情感仿佛都被无限地放大，在酒精和音乐的滋养下浑浑噩噩，灵魂都要脱离躯壳的边缘。

但他的队友们显然是乐在其中。没走几步，李相赫就远远地看到了他们的卡座，规模不小，隐隐约约似乎有十来个人，在这样喧闹的环境下居然吵得更胜一筹。他皱着眉走过去，有些惊讶地发现rox tigers的五位队员竟也在那里，金钟仁吵吵嚷嚷地和李在宛扳手腕，旁边的人在起哄，说是输了的喝酒。

“怎么回事？”他走了过去，拍了拍唯一看起来还算清醒的姜善久。对方看起来也有点儿迷迷瞪瞪的，愣了好一会儿才认出他是谁。

“啊！相赫哥！”

姜善久叫了一声，引得大家都看了过来。李相赫站在离他们还有一定距离的地方，客气而疏远地点了一下头，算是打招呼，拒绝了宋京浩与李在宛闹着让他也来喝两杯的邀请，径直问向了一旁玩手机的裴俊植：

“接谁？”

ad手指飞速地在屏幕上打着字，头也不抬地指了指隔壁的卡座。李相赫顺着望去，姜范贤坐在那边，膝盖上像是躺着什么人，他在一点一点地给他喂水。

“遇到ROX啦，”裴俊植在聊kkt的间隙里解释道，“说是解散前最后一聚，带了个小朋友过来，喜欢喝酒又撑不了几口，喏——”他往旁边一努嘴，抬眼看了看李相赫，颇有看戏的味道：

“——Peanut选手转会SKT，你不会不知道吧。”

他确实是最后一个知道消息的人。

照常，他会拒绝这种照顾人的要求，把时间花费在奔波上的性价比实在是太低。可那天晚上，看着韩王浩的脸他竟鬼使神差地答应了裴俊植。走出夜店时他才反应过来，顿时觉得自己大约是被那堕落的气氛传染无疑。

他背着韩王浩走在回SKT的路上。晴夜，月明星稀，白炽灯冷淡地照亮着街道，呼出的雾气模糊了他的镜片。背上的小孩不算重，此时早已乖巧地沉沉睡去，呼吸挟裹着酒气喷洒在他的颈侧，酥酥麻麻地有些痒。李相赫停下来歇了片刻，把对方往上托了托，在心里估算了一下离基地还有多远。大概是动静有点儿大，韩王浩不安地挪动了一下身子就要转醒，李相赫连忙放缓了脚步，直到感觉对方的呼吸声重新变得平稳才松了一口气。

——几乎都可以算是下意识的动作。他从没照顾过人，李在宛偶尔也嘲笑他是个生活能力为零的笨蛋，甚至会半真半假地感谢苍天，说英雄联盟拯救了李相赫。他很难去察觉到他人的感受。一方面太迟钝，另一方面他则认为自己没有必要把时间和精力花费在这上面。而此刻他竟无意识地试图去迁就一个人——这可真是奇怪极了。

但到底是被惊动了一下，他敏锐地察觉到了颈侧呼吸节奏的变化。可他没有说话，默默地背着韩王浩行走。对方终归是年轻，很快便沉不住气，酒醉后虚弱的、有些迟疑的声音像是想确定什么一般，轻轻地从耳畔传来：

“F、Faker大人……？”

“嗯。”

他随意地应了一声，随即感到对方明显地愣了一下，呼吸似乎有一瞬间的停滞。紧接着，环着自己脖颈的手臂紧了紧，又很快地松开。李相赫没有停下脚步，直到对方枕在自己肩膀上的脑袋抬了起来，韩王浩紧张又带着些羞怯的声音细如蚊呐地响起：

“……可以放我下来吗？”

“你能站稳吗？”

“可、可以。”

于是他停了下来。小孩如逢大赦，几乎是立刻就从自己身上跳了下来。李相赫转过身，看着这个瘦小的、稚嫩的男孩——未来是自己的打野——他站在明月与灯光苍白的交汇里，毛绒绒的脑袋低垂着，头发漂染过，是明亮而温暖的金色。他并不看李相赫，白皙的脸颊上有着酒醉的红晕，现在那红晕似乎有些扩散到耳根的迹象。

李相赫不动声色。

半晌，对方终于还是抬起头。像刚迈出洞穴的小兽一样，他水润清澈的眼眸眨了眨，浅褐色的瞳孔里隐隐有些期待和跃跃欲试。那双眼睛试探性着、惴惴不安地望向了他：

“Faker大人还记得我吗？ROX的打野……”

最后知道消息，但并不一定最后认识这个人。

他记得他。Peanut，韩王浩，自己所在的赛场上第一次响起属于他人的欢呼，赛后握手时刻意的回避。当然，他也对年糕汤事件有着模糊的印象，但并不确切。他所知的只有对方似乎很喜欢自己，可喜欢他的人太多，他无法、也疲于去准确地定义这种感情，这对他来说毫无意义。

很久以前，监督接受采访时曾用“第四维度”描述他的性格，这个词汇常常被用于形容那些独特、反常、非凡的人。李相赫有时觉得这话实在有些故甚其词了，起码他并不认为自己是个多么特别的人，他只是在他所处的位置上尽力地做好了该做的事。而至于之后的荣誉与宝座，更像是世人强行赋予的冠冕，他被簇拥着坐上云端，被动地接受顶礼膜拜，他说不出人们到底是在赞美他，还是他头上的这顶皇冠。

崇拜与挑战往往辅车相依。欲望滋生梦想，梦想滋生贪念。他在这虚空的王位上坐了太久，见过无数的燃烧的星辰，它们熠熠生辉却又稍纵即逝。有时，它们带着火光扑向自己，用年轻的热度与生机对巨擘宣战，但很快便熄灭在他绝对的权威下。职业圈新旧更迭，星云流转，却好像只有他能一直站在顶端岿然不动，所有的人嘴边都挂着他的名字。可是某一天，那单调的声音突然出现了一丝杂质，刚开始很微弱，接着却越来越大。他顺着声音传来的方向看去，那些自己曾经的信徒聚集在一起，看着那颗截然不同的星星冉冉升起，他们的声音在呼喊着同一个名字：

“Peanut！”

他承认，某一瞬间，他的心里确实掠过一丝不悦。

而现在，那颗年轻的新星却站在了他的身前，用那种探究的、渴望的、几乎有些讨好的目光望着他。他问他：

“Faker大人还记得我吗？”

李相赫低下头，明亮的月光洒在对方的脸上，让韩王浩的皮肤看起来白得像是透明。小孩久久得不到答复，神情变得有些局促起来，手指紧张地攥着衣服的边角。他闻到韩王浩身上酒精麦芽的香味，混合着一点点牛奶与阳光的蓬松感，令他不自觉地深深吸了一口气。呼出来的那一刻，李相赫露出了一个若有若无的微笑。在韩王浩的目光里，他向前迈了一步，终是轻轻点了点头。

2.

他在更年轻的时候看过一本天文科普读物，关于地球的起源，月亮的形成，潮汐锁定与全食的原因。在一次聚会后的散步中，他耐心地对韩王浩做了一次自以为全面的科普，换来对方敷衍的应答和炉石用错牌组的抱怨：

“都怪你啦哥——”

彼时同队几个月，迷弟变大爷，黏着奶味的声线不再像初识一样紧张而羞涩，学会了半撒娇半抱怨地吐槽李相赫。他们也曾一同举起MSI的奖杯，那银色的奖杯上倒映着韩王浩大笑的样子、兴奋的样子和望向自己的样子——他猛地转过头，韩王浩却将视线迅速移向了姜善久，两人说说笑笑地向台下走去。

——如何定义韩王浩？

甜。

这是李相赫脑海里蹦出的第一个词。

人们形容某种事物所带来的感触时，偶尔会用味觉与食物去替代。仿佛只有吃进过肚里，融入过肌理的东西，才能拿来作为评判它是否能提供养分的标准。李相赫紧紧盯着韩王浩，对方翘着左腿窝在椅子，笔直的右腿垂下来一晃一晃，白皙的脚踝不经意地从裤腿里露出一截，18岁的男孩子还在长身体的年龄，衣物总是跟不上成长的速度。改天该带他去买。他这么想着，仿佛忘了自己前两天刚被嫌弃过的衣品。

对方戴着巨大的套头耳机，跟着音乐漫不经心地摇头晃脑。另一边手下操作如风，E进龙坑惩了龙配合队友拿了三杀，全队带着抢来的大龙buff一路凯歌直奔高地，屏幕上显示出Victory时，小打野哼哼唧唧地转过头看自己，眼里是藏不住的得意和炫耀。那样子令李相赫想起很久前他韩服第二的那一晚，打野犹豫着在自己身后徘徊了半晌，最后慢吞吞地磨蹭了过来，小声地说：

“Faker大人，我韩服第二了哦。”

“要不要比赛看看我们谁先登顶呀？”

是显摆，甚至带着一点点的挑衅，就像狼崽在成狼面前打了个滚，耀武扬威地叼着嘴里的猎物等待着肯定。李相赫后来想起来只觉得好笑，可当时他的心里竟产生了微小的波澜。甚至还故意偷偷地狙击过韩王浩上分：同队送，敌队秀，最后韩王浩像受不了了一般直接点了举报。但他心里却产生了一丝恶作剧成功般的快感，他说不清是为什么，可当他在韩王浩脸上看到那些因为自己而出现的惊喜、无奈、害羞的各色表情时，内心总是有些幼稚的愉悦。

这或许确实是一个足够特别的后辈，李相赫想。开朗、明快，具备了自己身上缺少的一切，也不完全如外界所见的那般——可爱。可爱是个高级的形容词，但韩王浩却不仅是如此。有时他是狡黠的、主动的，懂得利用自己的优点去获取想要的东西；他也并不如年轻的外表所展现出的那般天真无害：韩王浩深谙人情世故，自有一套处事的法则。加上可爱的外表，总能深受人们喜爱。然而奇怪的是，每当对上自己时，这些技巧却都变得生涩而稚嫩。虽然关系亲密了些，可韩王浩在他的面前仍旧显出一份乖巧的讨好与羞涩的试探，仿佛总在害怕些什么。

我又不会吃人。

李相赫困惑地想。

他闭上嘴，安静地陪着韩王浩走在回基地的路上。后者在聚会上喝了点酒，拒绝了监督叫的车，请求李相赫陪他一起走回去。比起上次醉的不省人事，这次打野长了记性，在聚会上仅是小酌，到现在也只三分醉意，还有精力掏出手机打炉石。李相赫耐着性子告诉他走路看手机对视力不好，听人说话要专心，全然忘了平时手机吃饭都不离手的人到底是谁。絮絮叨叨了一路韩王浩似乎终于有点烦了，但在李相赫的面前，他连烦躁的抱怨看起来都像是在软绵绵地撒娇：

“啊——相赫哥你真是烦死了！”

韩王浩停下来脚步，半真半假地生了气。李相赫没有说话，只是静静与韩王浩对视着——不出所料，眼神交汇不到两分钟对方就败下阵来，失去气势地一个人嘟嘟囔囔，自顾自踢踢踏踏地往前走去，背影显得有点儿委屈。李相赫喊道：

“王浩啊——”

“……哥说话我都有认真听啊！”对方突然一下子停了下来，像爆发了一样转过身大声地说，末了声音又委委屈屈地小了下来，“哥的每句话我都在认真听的……”

“这样啊，”李相赫觉得好玩儿，不自觉地伸手去捏了捏他软软的脸颊，“那哥考考王浩？”

“.…..什么呀！”

“刚刚说过地球到月球的距离是多远呢？”

小打野踌躇了一下：

“我要是答对了呢？”

“那就答对了呗。”

“——哥！”

“好了，”看到韩王浩濒临生气的边缘，李相赫立马举起双手佯装投降，“这样吧，你要是答对了的话，哥答应你一个要求。”

韩王浩歪了歪头：

“什么都可以吗？”

“我能做到的都可以。”

月光把他们的影子拉得很长。李相赫站在原地，看着面前瘦小的男孩眨巴了一下眼，像是思索了一下，然后小声而快速地答道：

“三十八万公里。”

他说，又重复了一遍，稍微抬高了音量，语调里带着点莫名的急迫：

“——三十八万公里，对不对？”

李相赫看着他脸上紧张的神情楞了一下，下意识地点了一下头。

韩王浩像是终于松了一口气，脸上的神情似乎轻松了不少，那巴掌大的、皮肤光滑的脸庞上又重新凝聚起了些许笑意。李相赫以为那里最终会形成一个得意的微笑，可出乎他意料，他难以用言语来形容韩王浩此刻的表情：微笑着纠结的欲言又止，其下藏着熟悉的局促与紧张，在更深处似乎又有一丝痛苦，仿佛有什么即将破土而出——

“哥说答应我一个要求。”

“……是这样没错。”

得到了肯定的答复，他看到面前的年轻人深深吸了一口气，像是犹豫了一下，又像是在准备着什么，接着抬起头。他望过去，对方的目光像小鹿一样直挺挺地撞进他的双眼：

“我喜欢哥。”

“我是指——”

“不是Peanut喜欢Faker，是韩王浩喜欢李相赫。”

“哥能接受我以恋人的身份，陪伴在你身边吗？”

**人为什么会爱上另一个人呢？**

**他在脑子里迅速地翻开一本本曾经看过的书：苯基乙胺、多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素、后叶加压素，血管收缩和神经传导，血压、心跳、血糖升高——**

**Peanut** **为什么会喜欢** **Faker** **？**

**巅峰、鸿沟、苍穹、时代的梦魇、传奇的象征——**

**他看到那颗明亮的星星来到自己的面前，它努力地让自己燃烧得亮一点，再亮一点，然后带着小心翼翼的试探轻声询问神明：**

**“我能陪在你身边吗？”**

**不是朝圣，不是挑战，是陪伴。**

**什么样的感情才会使它甘愿化为一颗卫星，放弃自由与广阔的宇宙，用余下的所有时间，隔着三十八万公里的距离围绕所谓的“神明”旋转。**

可神明闭了闭眼，下一刻伸出手，轻柔地摸了摸他的头，声音轻而稳健：

“你喝醉了，王浩。”

“我没——”

“——你喝醉了。”

李相赫的声音笃定而不容置喙，他是想微笑的，可他不知道自己究竟笑没笑出来：

“你喝醉了。”

4.

记忆常常会出错，某些时刻更会和梦境混为一谈。李相赫记不清韩王浩那时的表情，甚至记不起他们是如何回到了基地。印象里只剩那晚月明如水，皎洁的光亮倾盆入怀，柔和得像处在一场梦里。

“哥，这个给你。”

打野把一瓶酸奶放到了他桌上。李相赫正在rank，加里奥对线的间隙回过头看了他一眼，发现对方已经回到了自己的座位，一如既往地曲起腿窝在椅子里，侧脸神情平淡，像是做了一件再普通不过的事。

韩王浩表现得毫无芥蒂，这不禁让李相赫怀疑起那天晚上的事到底是否发生过。他照常作息，照常训练，照常和自己交流，毫不吝啬地对每一个人露出如常的笑意。如此看来，始终表现得局促不安的竟是拒绝了他的自己。可说一切依然如故却又像在自欺欺人，李相赫隐约察觉出一些微妙的变化，但又说不上在哪。

偶尔，他也会有些侥幸地想：或许他是真的不记得了。

相安无事是最好的状态，而随后紧锣密鼓的训练与比赛也容不得他再去思考这些问题。李相赫的大部分时间属于Faker，荣誉与胜利的优先级被他摆在第一位。尽管每个人打职业到最后多多少少都产生了不同的目的，但对于他来说，无论是开始还是现在，他的目标都始终如一，无比明确地直指获胜。

而或许是去年至今太过顺风顺水，随后的夏季赛突然变得无比艰难，随着版本的更迭，整个团队似乎都变得不在状态。三冠队的压力虽然也会让李相赫疲惫，但他早已习惯，而相较之，他或多或少地留意到上野的精神压力尤为显著。

韩王浩无法适应版本的情况表现的最为明显，甚至一度看起来像在野区迷路，而skt无情的轮换制度显然给他带来了更大的压力。他和李相赫同住一个寝室，平时里虽然表现的活泼，可这段时间却异常地安静，回到寝室躺下便睡，留给李相赫的只有他背朝自己的身影。

夏季赛的结果不尽人意。憾负龙珠，但到底是进了世界赛。打野的状态看起来稍微好了一些，去中国前还特意把头发染成了亚麻灰，说是幸运色。

年轻的男孩子拖着行李箱走在自己前面，连脚步都像要克制不住愉悦的心情一般跳起来，这几乎令他不由自主地回忆起去年，这个小小的打野顶着那头灰扑扑的头发在舞台上向所有人青涩地挥手，嘴边蓦然咧开一个傻乎乎的笑容，就像所有的蜂蜜在那一瞬间融化成河，流向同一个春天。

那是少年人该有的模样。

而他呢？

他想，他好像已经离那些东西非常非常遥远。某些时刻他回顾曾经，才发现他所有的、不加思虑的纯粹大抵是都留在了斯台普斯，2013年的那朵玫瑰与秋天。

5.

出道至今接近五年——与其他选手会在合同到期时再度选择俱乐部不同的是，李相赫始终呆在SKT，从未产生过任何离开的念头。他的目标也单纯而明了，没有什么特别的的欲望，除了冠军，别的任何事对他来说都没有太大意义，SKT选择了他，他也选择了SKT，而是谁陪着他一起捧杯，在他看来则没有那么重要了。

可在这个2017年的秋天，他却无比迫切地产生了想要夺冠的渴求。他说不明白其中的缘由，或许是太想捍卫皇冠、延续王朝，亦或是纯粹地渴望胜利，他在赛场上的发挥几乎达到极致，半决赛更是五手加里奥硬生生打出一保四，盘活了整场比赛，战胜多次打败三星的RNG。

比赛胜利的那一刻，他下意识地转过头，看到身边小打野呼啦一下推开椅子站了起来，兴奋地像是要蹦起来，那双闪着光泽的双眸几乎是立马心有灵犀地撞向了他的眼眸，两人皆是一愣。下一秒，打野的眉眼完完全全地舒展开来，紧接着再一次用力地扑进了他的怀里。

一如半年前MSI的拥抱。

李相赫紧紧地拢住了他。韩王浩温热的面颊隔着一层队服贴在他的胸前，毛绒绒的灰色发旋蹭着他的下巴。汹涌的呐喊化作声浪向他们袭来，他的脑海似乎也被这欢呼冲击得昏昏沉沉。他回忆起一年前半决赛那颗垂下的灰色脑袋，带着泪痕的年轻脸庞，他模模糊糊地想着：对，我想赢，我想带着他一起——

“哥，我真的好喜欢你呀——”

他在漫天喧嚣中听到小打野微弱却坚定的声音，对方抬起头仰视他，红扑扑的脸庞混杂着喜悦与激动，双眸闪烁着明亮的光芒，透出一股热切的渴望。

李相赫愣愣地看着他，内心的那道声音和理智不断撞击，擦出灼热的火花，一度快破笼而出。半晌，他如梦初醒般猛地推开了韩王浩，像迅速丢开一个烫手的山芋。打野僵在了原地，原本兴奋的表情渐渐地冷淡了下来，李相赫难得地有些不知所措，他看着韩王浩，只见对方低下头像是想了想，接着抬起头看向他，神色格外地平静：

“好的哥，”他轻声说，“我明白了。”

6.

那都是本能的反应。

本能如同欲/望，是驱使着人们做出一切行为的根本。由此来说，在鸟巢里埋头痛哭的那一刻似乎也变得没那么难以解释了，外界将Faker哭泣的主要原因归咎于状态重回巅峰却迎来三连冠梦想的破灭。但对他自己来说却没有那么多为什么，有时人的情绪到达了一个顶峰，又恰巧碰到了燃点，就像开闸泄洪一样，自然而然地就会释放出来，这是人类表达感情最原始的方式之一，而毫无疑问，他也是人。

李相赫沉默地往回走，一路上什么话也不想说。酒店的走廊铺了厚厚的地毯，踩上去柔软无声，这一天过得实在太过疲惫，他的精神到了现在基本处于浑浑噩噩的状态，以至于甚至没有感受到后方有人接近。

衣角被人犹豫着拉了一下。

几乎是慢了五秒才反应过来。大脑昏沉，迟疑了一会儿他才慢慢回过头。身后那灰色的发旋过了这些天有些掉色，露出里面的浅金，看起来就像头发的主人一样无辜而软嫩。一瞬间，李相赫突然感到心里像是憋着股气，他面无表情地看着对方，过了好一会儿，才很轻地叹了一口气：

“怎么了？”

打野没有说话，往他的手心里塞了什么东西，方方正正的塑料质感。他定睛一看，是一包普通的纸巾。

“哥……”韩王浩声音很小，甚至不敢直视他的眼睛，“快走吧，一会儿那些媒体要来了。”

拐角处确实传来嘈杂的吵闹声，保安在和一些人争吵着什么。闻此，李相赫也不再多言，果断地转身向里走去。韩王浩和他一间房，在身后小心翼翼地拽住他的衣角，亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，李相赫能感觉对方似乎想说什么，但他太累了，此刻实在是什么也不想听。

直到他们在房门前停下，他开始全身上下到处找房卡，最终在背包的隔层最深处摸了出来。他把卡抵在感应器上，试了几次却全无反应，看起来像是坏了。五星酒店，这样的差错确实极其罕见。心里憋着的那股气像是越来越大，他有些烦躁地拉了一下门把手，接着对韩王浩说：

“房卡坏了，我去找前台。”

转身还没迈出一步，他却被一把拉住。脚步一顿，他深深吸了一口气，然后转过身，问道：

“……怎么了？”

打野仍是不敢看他，一副欲言又止的样子。那样子几乎是一瞬间让他情绪浮躁了起来，他几乎感到额角的青筋在跳动。对方像是思索了很久，终于鼓足勇气，抬起头望向李相赫：

“……对不起，哥。”

李相赫闭了闭眼，像在努力地抑制着什么，接着，他缓缓吐出一口气，用很轻很轻的声音问道：

“这又是为什么？”

“……对不起，”韩王浩一把拽紧了他的衣角，情绪突然有些激动，“对不起，哥！对不起！”

他有些语无伦次，似乎变得只会反复地重复这三个字，但他们彼此都心知肚明。中单清晰地看到了打野湿润的眼中蕴含的东西，这使他一下子无端地暴躁了起来，连带着行为也蓦地粗鲁了不少。

他几乎是不假思索地一把甩开了韩王浩的手：

“说这些没有意义。”

暴躁——正如Faker从未在世人面前展现过他的脆弱，这种情绪在李相赫的身上同样几乎从未出现过。李相赫自己也意识到了，但这实在是一切都乱了套的一天，他平日引以为傲的自制力像是消失殆尽。他想，在韩王浩出现之前，明明一切都是正常的、按部就班的，可偏偏是他，为什么是他——

“该做什么，不该做什么，你也不是刚打职业的新人了，应该再清楚不过。”

“版本变迁，职业选手该做什么，你明白吗？”

“有些东西，不需要的就丢掉，不要去想，你是职业选手，最需要的到底是什么？”

“需要我再告诉你一遍么，嗯？”

他喘了一口气，才发现那些没经过大脑思索的话连珠炮弹般地砸向了面前的打野，等他回过神来时才意识到刚刚的自己究竟有多失态。中单下意识地想补救，却看到面前的打野早已面如死灰，那娇小的身躯似乎都微微地有些颤抖。

“你……”

他动了动嘴唇，想说些什么挽回一下气氛，却见韩王浩冲他摆摆手，忽然挤出了一个微笑：

“哥说得对，”韩王浩甚至表示赞同，“我是该好好想想了。”

他还没来得及说什么，打野直接绕过他向外走去，李相赫本想去追，但突如其来的疲倦感像是在一瞬间击垮了他——他靠着门板慢慢地滑了下去，坐在了地上。过了很久，他终于像是再也忍受不了了一般，把脸深深地埋进了臂弯里。

他捏紧了掌心的那包纸巾，缓慢地哭出了声音。

7.

因为活得克制，所以他明白什么东西该争取，哪些东西该舍弃。

小时候他的家境贫困，家人甚至要为了他打游戏多产生的电费担心，所以他学着去控制自己打游戏的时间和次数，可无与伦比的天赋无论如何都掩盖不住，很快他就清晰地意识到，游戏就是自己将来要走的路。

即使之后功成名就，在多数人看来已经到达职业巅峰，他依旧严于律己，惊人的自制力和明确的目的性也是他能立于不败之地的重要原因。他的生活清醒、严谨、朴素，干净得一尘不染，就连他的社交圈也是如此，除了旧时的朋友，职业比赛的这些年他甚至都没刻意去认识任何人，仅仅是因为他认为没有必要。

因此，如果说李相赫的世界更像一个没有杂质打扰的安静宇宙，韩王浩则恰恰相反。在李相赫的眼里，这个年轻的后辈虽然某些时候看起来异常羞怯，大多数时刻仍吵闹活泼，像只狡黠的猫一样蓦然出现在自己的宇宙里，一举一动都牵出大片的星痕，点燃漆黑的行星。

这是一个变数。他清楚地意识到这点时似乎为时已晚，猫已经牢牢地盘踞在了他的宇宙里，攻城略地占山为王，稳稳当当地有了足够的分量。这对彼时的李相赫来说是一种全新的体验，自己的情绪似乎都能被对方的一举一动感染，年轻人对未知事物的的好奇天性令他不自觉地试着去接近对方，不想此后却一发不可收拾，他甚至能感到他们开始产生一种相互作用力。他开始困惑：这种作用力是否会成为他们前路上的一种障碍？

于是克制的本能开始显现。Faker的世界里不允许变数的存在，他开始有意识地避开韩王浩。打野的心思昭然若揭，明晃晃的像干净纯粹的火焰。这热度灼烧着他，他明白倘若靠近就是飞蛾扑火，因此即使感性上他趋之若鹜，理性却依旧令他安之若素。

他知道没有人的感情是永动机，得不到回应终究会有停止转动的一天。

8.

他在年底的转会期等到了韩王浩转会的消息，那会儿他在打rank，手指只是停顿了一瞬就再次开始快速地敲击键盘。

“知道了。”

他对告诉他消息的裴俊植说。ad抱着马克杯看了他半天，还是忍不住哎了一声：

“王浩很喜欢你的啊，你就这么冷淡的嘛。”

“哪有。”

“你这个人啊，队友走的时候怎么都这样，要是有一天我走了——”

“我会恭喜你高考中榜，但是很遗憾，不可能。”

这天剩下的时间是在裴俊植的追杀中度过的。

晚上李相赫故意拖到最后一个回宿舍，进门的时候队友都睡了。韩国的冬季，室内与室外的温度天差地别。不知道为什么他突然不想回房间，最后退回了餐厅，一个人静静地坐在黑暗里。

李相赫不知道自己坐了多久，直到身后传来很轻微的衣料摩擦声。他回过头，发现一个不高的身影站在不远处，似乎在踌躇着是否该过来。透过窗外传来的些许光亮，李相赫隐约辨认出这个人是韩王浩，一时竟有些不知所措。还是韩王浩先打破了沉默，结结巴巴地解释着：

“我是打算出来拿瓶水……”

“噢好，”李相赫恍若初醒，他不知道自己为什么忽然这么紧张，可他感觉自己引以为傲的自控力突然消失了，整个人下意识地做了个让路的动作，“那你来拿吧。”

做完他才发现自己蠢得要死，冰箱明明在餐厅的那头。

但韩王浩的神经明显也格外紧绷，似乎没发现他的异样，只是匆匆走到冰箱边拿了水就打算回去。他转头的那一瞬，李相赫咬了咬牙，突然出声叫住了他：

“王浩！”

“啊！”

韩王浩明显也是一愣，紧接着慌慌张张地转了身面对着他，手指紧张地绞着水瓶：

“怎么了相赫哥？”

“……”李相赫觉得自己大概是鬼迷心窍了，“你说的那句话，还算不算数？”

“……啊？”

他这才意识到自己刚刚脱口而出了什么话。对方显然一脸茫然。沉默了片刻，他勉强微笑了一下，摆出了前辈应有的姿态：

“在新的队伍也要好好表现啊。”

9.

全明星的时候他遇到了Prilla二人，闲时没有话题，理所当然地谈起了韩王浩。两人与韩王浩相识更久，谈起后者的语气像谈起自己的孩子，给李相赫数落韩王浩在LZ宿舍的懒惰。李相赫听着觉得奇怪，仔细想想韩王浩在SKT宿舍似乎并不是这样的。

“啊，SKT嘛。”姜范贤语气轻松地唠家常，“那可是在SKT呀。”

李相赫有些困惑，印象里以李在宛为首的一干人等，包括他自己并不是什么卫生标兵：

“SKT……所以呢？”

“在喜欢的队伍、喜欢的人面前，当然要注意一点咯！”

喜欢到底是什么？

喜欢是不顾一切，是放下与臣服，是情绪的燃点，是尊严的割舍，是听到那个名字心脏的悸动，是每个清晨起来想到的第一个人。

是喜欢吗，还是单纯的敬仰。

——太难评判，他不能肯定若是他打开这道死守的门，迎来的是否是真正的阳光。

少年的感情太冲动太简单，韩王浩眼里曾因自己拥有的星辰，他不确定是否会有坠落的一天。

10.

2018年的春天，断断续续发生了很多改变。整个春季赛他的情绪算不上太好，新队员的磨合、版本的更迭，压力让他的神经每分每秒都无法松懈。新来的打野也是个爱笑的小孩子，更开朗一些也更单纯一些，他们以前后辈的身份相处的不算太差。

但总觉得少了些什么。

他趁训练零碎的间隙偷偷上网。刷到了KZ的照片，目光理所当然地略过最高最抢眼的Pray锁定在了金发的打野身上。他似乎长高了一些，少年的四肢随着春日像柳枝一样抽条，隐约显出一丝成年男子的轮廓。

他在照片里站在队友旁边微笑，Bdd和Khan在最中间打闹。他和他们隔了一两步的距离，背着手眯着眼睛礼貌地看着镜头。

说是在笑，可李相赫总觉得到底有哪里和从前不一样了。

他这才惊觉自己到底在想些什么，愣了半晌他像丢掉一个烫手山芋一样猛地丢掉了手机，在排队的最后一秒里点进了游戏。

到底是为什么？

也没完全断了联系。在赛前的休息室里，在KKT的选手群里，在接触时无法自控的每一个眼神和动作里。他审视过去，从头到尾都是他扮演那座无法逾越的山脊，到头来却忍不住凑近那个从山顶摔下去的人，视他如若珍宝。

明明是自己亲手熄灭了火焰，他却在漫漫长夜之中重新渴望它的热度。

他想他真的很自私。

11.

等待突然成为了一种煎熬。

他在看到亚运会的入选名单后心里咯噔跳了一下，说不上是喜悦还是紧张，亦或两者都有。那会儿msi后还在放短假。他照常闷在训练室打rank，过了一会儿竟接到了一个意想不到的电话。

他按下接听键，金钟仁的声音从那头传来，大意是劳驾他出个门，去酒吧跑一趟。

“……怎么？”

他有些迟疑，心里隐隐约约已经有了一个模糊的答案，但无法确定。

“啊，我家小朋友，”金钟仁大大咧咧地说，“对不起啦，跑到那边和你们的AD喝酒了，三杯倒，得要人接，你们基地比较近吧，可以安顿一下吗？”

金钟仁顿了顿，又压低了声音：

“……MSI，他心情非常不好。”

李相赫本想拒绝，回过神来自己已经到了酒吧门口。他吐出一口气，暌违一年半，重新推开了这扇门。

还是那个卡座，这次是几个他不太熟悉的选手，似乎是俊植的好友。一群人醉醺醺地大笑，因为身体不好没怎么喝酒的李在宛往旁边指了指，示意李相赫过去。

中单顿了顿脚步，半晌才慢慢地走到了那张沙发旁——韩王浩以相同的姿势躺在那张相同的沙发上，头发凌乱地露出前额，脸颊露出醉态的嫣红。

他浑身僵硬地把韩王浩背起来，迈着机械的步伐将他带了出去。韩王浩喝醉了身体会发热，李相赫体质偏寒，他下意识地把脸颊往中单裸露出的一小块脖颈上蹭。一切的一切都如同复刻了一年前的那个夜晚，就连天幕中的那轮明月也如那天一般高悬。他的双臂甚至有些不自觉地颤抖了起来，几乎快要背不稳韩王浩。

他控制住了自己，开始背着韩王浩往前走，脚步尽量挪的很稳，几乎没有任何震颤。夏日的闷热叠加成双份的的汗水从他的身上溢出，但他浑然不觉，满心的重量都化作了背上的这个人，沉甸甸又轻飘飘地裹在他的心里。

“相赫哥……”

一声微不可察的呓语忽然从背后传来。李相赫一惊，蓦然停住脚步。背后的人动了动，又小声地叫了一声：

“相赫哥……”

不是幻听。

“……王浩？”

他试探性地回应了一句。走了太久，嗓子因为缺水嘶哑得厉害。他停在原地等了半晌，但背后没传来任何回应，大约是在说梦话。

他在做什么梦？

李相赫定了定神继续往前走，刚一动背后的人又开始不安分起来，抓着他松软的可怜衣领不知自言自语些什么。李相赫觉得好笑，把他往上托了托接着走，却在背稳他的一瞬间听到了一声微弱的对不起。

他感到对方的双臂抱紧了他又松开，脖颈间有些温热的液体，又被很快地蹭掉仿佛不曾停留。

“……在说什么呢，你这孩子。”

他低声说，回过神鼻尖早已满是温柔的酸楚。

12.

他曾以为自己有一颗足够空荡的心，除了胜利别无所求，却终究败给了一颗泪珠，又或许是早就败给了那些日子里深入骨髓的追逐与陪伴。

他把韩王浩放在床上，摩挲着他的手。老实说他不知道韩王浩内心真正的想法，但他总觉得势在必得，或许这就是独属于Faker，不——李相赫对韩王浩的自信。

被拒绝了怎么办？

……管他呢。

哪里有什么凭空而来的真心，全都是一腔热血浇出来澎湃，是岁月时光铸就的习惯。

Fin.


End file.
